


Fuckin' in the Library

by afrocurl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times can The Doctor mess up after one trip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckin' in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**starxd_sparrow**](http://starxd-sparrow.livejournal.com/) for the beta; [](http://mrbig1316.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrbig1316**](http://mrbig1316.livejournal.com/) for the idea as it came to the two of us, and [](http://boy-named-susie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://boy-named-susie.livejournal.com/)**boy_named_susie** for the initial prompt. At this point, all errors are mine.

“Where are we going now” she asked as soon as the door to the TARDIS closed behind her.

“Closer to your time, I think. Does California sound nice?” he asked as he set the machine to the appropriate settings.

“Sure, just as long as there are no libraries involved, we'll do fine,” she replied, trying to forget about the last few days.

“I can safely say there will be no libraries involved this time, Donna.”

The TARDIS shuddered as it started to move away from The Library and towards their next destination. Moments after its take off, it landed roughly in a new location.

“Did it work?” Donna asked wearily, waiting for the Doctor to walk out of the box first.

“Looks fine to me. Wide open spaces. _Allons-y_!”

Donna quickly followed him out of the ship before realizing that the open space he was talking about was a study wing in another library.

"OI! No, back in the TARDIS, now!” she demanded.

“What’s wrong, Donna?”

“We’re in another library. You see those?” She waved her arm towards a wall, “ _Those_ are books.”

“No, we can’t have landed in another library. The TARDIS doesn’t do that.”

“Oh yes, it does. Look, books! Lots and lots of books.”

“Fine, I see the books, but I didn’t plan this, trust me.”

“Then find me some people who we can talk to, and I might forget all about this little hiccup.” She folded her arms across her chest.

"All right, then," he agreed, walking towards the door in the corner. “Mind the shadows, though,” he muttered.

“What was that?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he threw over his shoulder as he left the study room for the hallway.

She followed him closely, looking carefully at the space they were in. It had far fewer books than the last one, she noticed, but that wasn’t too hard to do in any case.

Finally walking in step, the pair wandered the halls, looking for signs of life.

“We’ve been walking for fifteen minutes and haven’t seen a single person. What did you get me into this time?” she demanded.

“There’s some _thing_ in here, the screwdriver doesn’t lie.” He pulled the device from his pocket and demonstrated how it was blinking quickly. “Just give us five more minutes. If we don’t see anyone, we’ll go back to the TARDIS and go to Midnight for that nice, relaxing vacation you need.”

“Fine, but only five minutes,” she stated as they moved down a long hallway.

Soon the hallway opened up into a large area filled with shelves—and the faint, but distinctive sound of people.

“See,” he whispered, “I told you there were people here.”

“Fine, you were right. Only,” she paused, “I don’t think we should interrupt.”

“Why?”

She turned to him, an eyebrow arched. "How daft _are_ you?” she hissed. "They're clearly shagging!" She placed her finger to her lips to suggest that they stop talking to listen—the sound had gotten louder since they first entered the room, and this time it was more than obvious that there were in fact two people against a table in a dark corner.

“Oh,” he said, surprised that he missed it earlier. “I don’t usually interrupt things like that.”

“First time for everything,” she retorted as quietly as she could, turning on her heel to leave.

“What?” he asked.

“I don’t _need_ to see whoever is over there, thank you very much.”

“Oh, don’t be such a prude. It’s not like you haven’t done _that_ before.”

“Not the point. It’s a thing called privacy.”

“Eh, overrated. Let’s have a look.”

She shuddered at the idea, but couldn’t leave him alone after what they’d just been through.

“Oh G-d, Logan,” they both heard. “Harder!" a female voice demanded.

A few grunts came from the other person before Donna and the Doctor heard the pair crest together.

"Ah, the short program," Donna said wryly. "Let’s go, _now_.”

“Hold on! I want to meet these two. Interesting choice of locations.”

“Of course you do,” she muttered, trying to walk back towards the TARDIS.

“Get back here; we have to meet the locals.”

He walked towards the corner and tried to cautiously not interrupt. A stack of books fell as he walked past a cart.

"Oi!” Donna exclaimed.

“Who the fuck is there?” the male voice—Logan—demanded.

“I’m the Doctor, and this is Donna. We’re building inspectors,” he stated proudly before proffering the psychic paper.

“Oh, sorry,” the girl replied, trying to cover herself up. “I didn’t think anyone outside of library staff was allowed in here after closing.”

“We’re special,” Donna calmly said. “Sorry for interrupting.”

The pair blushed again before the boy replied,“Don’t worry. It might be the least awkward walk-in I’ve had.”

“Thanks, Logan,” the girl said before swatting at him and grabbing her shirt behind them. “Do you need help looking around here? I can direct you where you should look,” she said cheerfully.

“No, no, that’s all right. We’ll just look around a bit,” the Doctor replied. “Thank you for being so...helpful.”

“No problem,” the boy replied. “Please don’t call if you need anything else.”

“Don’t be rude, Logan. I really _need_ this job, remember.”

“I do, Veronica, but something’s off about him. What the hell is a doctor doing as a building inspector?”

“Excellent question,” Donna said, interrupting the boy. “We’ll be on our way now; thanks for the information.”

“No problem,” Veronica called back.

Donna quickly grabbed the Doctor’s arm and then pulled him back towards the hallway they’d come through.

“ _That_ ,” she stated, “is worth more than just a vacation to Midnight. I expect a full day of nothing to do now— _all_ on my own.”

“Fine,” the Doctor sighed before striding back to the TARDIS. Some people had no sense of adventure.  



End file.
